Rescue Me
by HellPhoenix
Summary: Kai has lost Tala, without even remembering the reason why. So he starts to reflect over the relationship they once shared. Then he gets the truth about their fight thrown in his face. Knowing this, can Kai get Tala back? Tala/Kai. One-shot. Song fic.


Kai inhaled the cold air deeply. He felt the sting in his lungs as he held the freezing air in for as long as he could manage to, before exhaling it in a cloud of white smoke. He opened a pair of auburn eyes, examining his surroundings. Snow as far as he could see. Nothing but plain white snow under the black sky.

_Just breathe__  
The midnight air__  
Will do you well  
Believe_

He had been out the entire day. He bet the others were worried sick. Tala, Spencer and Bryan. They were always so protective about him; about the youngest one. On the other hand, they were trained not to have any emotions whatsoever. Maybe they really didn't give a fuck.

_I miss your taste  
I miss your smell_

When he closed his eyes, he could picture Tala's blood red hair. He could feel the redhead's warm embrace, could smell the sweet scent of the older male. How he missed the touch of the smooth, flawless skin; the cold hands that would caress Kai's own rough body.

He sighed loudly (which caused more white smoke to emerge from his lips) before walking along the traces in the snow. He felt like he was going to drop dead on the spot if he didn't go to see Tala again.

_The past mistakes that brought you here  
Will break the fall for you, my dear_

Images ran through his mind. Images of him and Tala, just being in each other's arms, not having to say a word. How he had used to get up in the middle of the night, crawling under the covers in Tala's bed. How the redhead had used to send him promising glances whenever the others had been around, and they didn't dare touching each other. How perfect it had been.

_I'll ask the nurse for bandages  
Send me on my way_

How it had been until his perfect world shattered. It had been so stupid, that argument. Kai couldn't even remember what it had been about. It was so long ago. He had thought that he would forget the way Tala's hands had touched him. He had thought that he wouldn't care, if he just let enough time pass.

But he hadn't. He didn't. He couldn't.

_Rescue me  
From everything_

He couldn't believe that he had let Tala slip away that easily. The redhead was his entire life; everything he lived for. To think he had lost him because of a stupid argument, one that he couldn't even remember what was about… he felt stupid just thinking about it. How could he survive without Tala?

_I just wanna live  
I wish I could breathe_

He had lost his everything. The closest thing he would ever come to have a family. His best friend. His entire life. His lover. The one thing that was irreplaceable. Gone.

_Every other day  
I sit and wait for the same bad news_

He finally reached the apartment building in which he was living together with Tala, Spencer and Bryan. The four of them had always been friends, and it had only seemed natural for them to live together, especially as they couldn't afford having separate apartments as it was now.

"Kai?" a voice called as soon as Kai opened the door. "Kai, is that you?" Soon, Spencer was standing in front of him, and Kai did his best to ignore the glances the older male shot him as he took off his shoes and jacket.

"Hi, Spencer."

"Where have you been? Jesus, Kai, we were worried sick."

Kai shrugged his shoulders. "Just out." Then he looked around, surprised to find that there was no yelling and scolding. "Where's Bryan?" he asked.

"He's at some kind of night class at the university," Spencer replied. "Anyway, I've got to go to work. I'll be gone until sometime around midnight. Bryan will probably be home in about three hours. Think you'll manage that long with Tala?"

Kai just nodded, saying goodbye to Spencer and watching as he left. Of course, the others know about the fight with Tala. It had been impossible to hide, the way they barely even spoke to each other anymore.

_Can you hear me say  
I've got nothing left to lose_

"Tala?" Kai asked loudly, walking into the living room. He hadn't been alone with Tala since the argument. They usually hid behind Spencer and Bryan, but now that they were alone, Kai was unsure about how to handle the situation.

Tala was sitting on the couch, watching TV with bored eyes. He shot Kai a tired glance when he entered, before staring back at the screen again.

"Hi."

"Tala, don't do this to me."

"Do what?" His blue eyes were still focused on the screen.

"What you're doing right now. Ignoring me. It's killing me, and you fucking know it."

The redhead shrugged his shoulders, not sparing Kai a simple glimpse. "Wow. It took you a few years to realize that. Or is it just that you didn't have the guts to say it in front of anyone else?"

_Someone, please start making sense  
Or beg the Lord for accidents_

It hit him like a rock. Suddenly, completely out of the blue, Tala threw the truth at him. The reason for their fight, the important reason why he had lost his lover, and that he had forgot. He could remember it now, what Tala had told him. That he wanted to tell Bryan and Spencer about their relationship. And Kai had insisted on keeping it a secret.

He swallowed. How stupid he had been. No wonder Tala had come to that conclusion. Why wouldn't he think that Kai didn't really love him, when he didn't even have the guts to tell his best friends about the relationship he had been in for almost two years?

Kai should have agreed to it. He really should have. What had he been so afraid of? That Spencer and Bryan would get all homophobic and kick them out? That was simply… insane. Of course they wouldn't care. They were friends, after all. They wouldn't be stupid enough to ditch their friends because of something like this.

No, Spencer and Bryan wouldn't care. Kai and Tala wouldn't have to hide their relationship anymore. Everyone would be happy.

As it was now, Kai was constantly terrified that he would lose Tala forever. He just didn't understand how he would ever be able to cope if he lost his beautiful redhead. There was just no way… _no way_ that he would be okay with losing his lover.

_I've seen the worst-case scenario  
Slowly letting go_

"Tala…" he whispered. Tears started welling up in his eyes, and he did his best to shove them back. But they wouldn't let him. Traces of salt tears soon flowed down his cheeks.

The redhead looked up at him. "What?" he asked. He sounded annoyed. Then he noticed Kai's red eyes and the shimmering traces on his cheeks. "Why are you crying?" His voice was softer this time. More gentle. Like it had used to be.

_Rescue me  
From everything_

Mild, warm fingertips wiping the tears away from his cheeks; deep, aqua eyes staring deeply into his own crimson ones.

"I… I'm sorry," Kai whispered, whimpering as Tala wiped away the new tears that started trailing down his cheeks.

"Ssh." The redhead's soothing whisper gave Kai goose bumps.

"I shouldn't have-" He was cut off by a pair of lips being placed over his own. His eyes widening, he stared at Tala. The redhead looked back through half-closed eyelids, before pulling back.

"Shut up," he said loudly. "Just shut up." Then his lips crashed onto Kai's again, his tongue forcing the younger's lips to part. His hand had a firm grip around the collar of Kai's shirt, pulling the younger down on the couch with him.

"I missed you," he whispered in his lover's ear. Kai's heart threatened to beat its way out of his chest.

_I just wanna live  
I wish I could breathe_

Kai was clutching his fingertips into Tala's shoulders, ecstatic about the pain from the wounds the redhead had created on his neck. He entangled his right hand in his lover's soft, red hair, using his left arm to pull the other male even closer. He never wanted to let go.

Their shirts were disposed of. The blissful friction of their naked chests moving against each other. Tala's hands caressing every inch of his body; every line, every curve.

The air was unbearably hot; their pants had to be rid of. The redhead's thighs were moving along, stroking, Kai's own as the older male's tongue kept ravishing his lover's mouth.

Delightful. Amusing. Enchanting. Lovely. Perfect.

_Rescue me  
From everything_

Hours later, they were lying on the couch, smelling of sweat and sex. Kai looked up at Tala, love and admiration in his ruby red eyes. The redhead slowly opened his aqua orbs, smiling at the younger male.

"I love you," he mumbled.

"I love you too," the dual-haired male whispered back, kissing his lover's neck. "I always will."

_I just wanna live  
I wish I could breathe_

Always…

* * *

Okay, so this fic was pretty much written in a couple of hours. Literally, as in two. So basically, it sucks, has no suspense, no action, and no plot. I decided to upload it anyway. You might wonder why I wrote it at all, when I didn't even have a plot figured out. You see, I was visiting my aunt, who lives in the stone age, without fucking internet. I managed to read two entire books in the two days I spent there (no, seriously). So I was bored, and out of boredom, I decided to write something. But as I didn't have any of my stories, I didn''t know how far I had gotten on each of them, so it was kind of hard to continue. Then it started snowing, so I created a scenery filled with snow. Even though I hate snow. And then I listenen to this song called 'Rescue Me' on my brother's iPod, so I decided to make it a song fic. And so, this piece of crap was born.

And I'll be REALLY IMPRESSED if anyone actually bothered to read that.

Review if you want to, even though I really wouldn't expect anyone to do that. :)


End file.
